Un Regalo Inesperado
by nestcaskett
Summary: Castle y Beckett pasan su primera navidad como marido y mujer. A la felicidad de la época se le añade un motivo más de celebración y la decisión de un nuevo paso en su relación. (Not mine)


**Subo esta historia, pero no está escrita por mí. El mérito es de Paula (Always-Stanathan), una gran amiga y hermana Fillionatic. Yo solo he aportada la idea y ella le ha dado vida. Espero que os guste. **

**PD: pasaros por su perfil y leer su última historia: "Partners in crime, partners in life".**

**Un regalo inesperado**

El asesino es llevado desde la sala de interrogatorios al coche policial, el cual lo trasportará a prisión. Da igual si este mafioso tiene contactos fuera, la pena por asesinada va a cumplirla como un ciudadano más.

-Otro trabajo bien hecho- comenta Kate mientras guarda las fotos en una caja que será archivada y llevada a una sala en el sótano.

-No dejo de pensar en que ese hombre tuvo algo que ver con mi secuestro. Ahora no podré averiguar lo que realmente ocurrió- Rick ayuda a recoger las cosas algo desanimado, Kate le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Tú mismo suplicaste que te borrasen la memoria- Castle aparta la mirada, su mente baraja varias opciones de lo que pudo suceder pero su mujer evita que se desmorone. –Hey, alegra esa cara, hoy estamos de celebración.

-¿Ah sí?- Rick acorta las distancias, quiere besar a su mujer pero Gates anda cerca y no es cuestión de que les vea aunque estén casados. –¿Y qué celebramos, si puede saberse?

-¡Chicos!- Espo y Ryan llegan en el momento más inoportuno, piensa Castle. -¡Menos mal que hemos atrapado a ese capullo! Ya creía que iba a estropear nuestra noche.

-No entiendo nada- dice Castle ladeando la cabeza confuso. –¿Me he perdido algo?

-¡Ay, amigo mío!- suspira Espo mientras le agarra el hombro. –Creo que te has perdido todo, ¿dónde has estado estos días? ¿Beckett no te ha comentado nada?

-Iba a hacerlo ahora- se excusa su compañera. –pero nos habéis interrumpido.

-Y nos alegramos de hacerlo, el ambiente empezaba a caldearse por aquí.- insinúa Ryan guiñando un ojo y dándole un codazo a Castle.

-Bueno, se acabó esta conversación. La noche es joven, ¿nos vemos en una hora Beckett?- ésta asiente con una gran sonrisa, agarra el brazo de su marido y se lo lleva al loft.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué es lo que pasa aquí?- Kate no deja de sonreír, entran a su casa, el árbol de dos metros permanece en el centro del apartamento adornado con diferentes figuras y luces.

-¿Por qué hay un cartel en el que enhorabuena?- entonces Castle hace memoria de estos días atrás, el malestar de Lanie; la alegría inexplicable de Espo.

-No- dice con la boca abierta. –¿Van a ser padres?

-Sí, ¿no es maravilloso? Estoy muy feliz por ellos- Rick se lleva la mano a la frente. –Ahora entiendo por qué Javi me pidió los libros de paternidad, pensaba que me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Se enteraron hace unas semanas.

-¿Y no me has dicho nada?- Beckett le besa con pasión, eso ayuda a calmar a su escritor.

-Creía que no hacía falta, tú eres el que se fija en los detalles. Estás perdiendo facultades Richard Castle.

-¿Eso piensas? Vaya, mi mujer ya no me valora- esto último lo dice poniendo ojitos, pero Kate no va a caer en su trampa, queda mucho por hacer.

-¡Papá!- Alexis baja corriendo por las escaleras, va arreglada para la ocasión. Lleva puesto unos pantalones ajustados, unas botas que casi le llegan a las rodillas. La camisa de color crema se la regaló Martha, los complementos van a juego.

-¿Tú también lo sabías?- Castle decide cambiar la actitud, es una noche muy especial. –Voy a darme una ducha- Kate y Alexis se echan una mirada que sólo ellas saben interpretar.

-¿Está todo preparado?- pregunta la detective revisando la cena y que no falte nada. –Tranquila Kate, mi abuela y yo nos hemos encargado, ve a cambiarte.

_Una hora más tarde…_

El sonido del ascensor deteniéndose en el último piso avisa a Castle, Kate todavía se está arreglando.

-¡Jenny, Ryan!- una niña rubia de ojos azules regala una pequeña sonrisa a su tío Rick. –¡Madre mía, Sarah Grace, pareces una princesa!- los tres entran al loft, dejan sus abrigos en una percha situada justo al lado de la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches chicos!- Alexis les saluda con la mano, está buscando un buen disco de música para la noche.

-¿Y Beckett?- pregunta Jenny buscándola con la mirada.

-Terminándose de arreglar, puedes ir a verla, está en mi habitación- Castle le indica el camino. –Oye Ryan, ¿te apetece beber algo?

-Por supuesto- ambos brindan con una copa de vino, Castle no puede aguantar más, hay algo que le ronda la cabeza y sabe que Ryan puede ayudarle.

-Oye Kevin, ¿cuál fue la reacción de Espo cuando Lanie le dijo que estaba embarazada?

-Pues según me contó Jenny que habló con Lanie, fue bastante graciosa. Al principio se pensó que era una broma, pero al ver que no estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Totalmente, pero no digas que yo te lo he dicho. Su versión es otra.- tras unos minutos Kate y Jenny salen de la habitación. Beckett lleva un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo, se ha planchado el pelo; el maquillaje resalta todavía más su belleza.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Espo, suben ya- todos se preparan para dar la gran sorpresa. Martha baja ya arreglada.

-¿Preparados?- todos asienten a la pregunta de Kate, Sarah agarra la mano de su madre.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritan todos al unísono. Lanie se queda perpleja ante el panorama que hay delante de ella. Se echa a llorar en cuanto ve el enorme cartel delante del árbol de Navidad.

-¡Oh chicos! ¡Sois increíbles!- Lanie abraza a todos, la última es su mejor amiga. –Ya te vale, no tenías que haberte molestado.

-No he sido yo, todo esto lo ha organizado Javi- la forense besa a su chico, al padre de la vida que se está formando dentro de ella.

Todos se han reunido en el loft del escritor para celebrar la maravillosa noticia de Lanie y Espo. Castle se reúne con Kate en la cocina, ésta prepara los platos para cenar mientras los demás charlan y ríen.

-¿Sabes Castle? Esto del embarazo me ha hecho pensar.

-¿En qué?- su mujer le besa, Rick adora ese perfume a cerezas que le vuelve loco.

-En nuestra familia, creo que ya va siendo hora de que crezca ¿no te parece?- ese comentario deja atónito al escritor.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Exacto, te quiero Rick y me encantaría tener un hijo contigo- su marido se queda sin palabras. –¿Estás hablando en serio Kate?

-Por supuesto, ¿es qué tu no quieres?

-¡Pues claro que quiero!- aprovecha que nadie mira para besarla pero este beso está lleno de ternura, amor y deseo.

-Feliz Navidad, Kate- levanta su copa de vino. Beckett le imita.

-Feliz Navidad, Rick- la idea de ser padres les llena de una felicidad inmensa. Se reúnen con los demás para disfrutar de lo que espera ser una magnífica noche.


End file.
